


I'll Follow You Down

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro





	I'll Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565544) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



He dreams of the fall.

It is the strangest thing. These hands that reach out. His strong, slender, _hopeless_ fingers grasping for a lifeline when his mind _knows_ that there is nothing there. 

Strange, the way his body rebels against logic, even now.

There is nothing but the air singing in his ears, the rumble of crumbling buildings all around him. 

Viktor falls at incomprehensible speed. He wonders what would be left of him when his body meets the ground. He wishes he could see it — his corpse a beautiful, grotesque painting upon an asphalt canvas.

  


* * *

  


It is water that breaks his fall.

Only, it _doesn't;_ not quite, for Viktor _still_ falls, into black water where no sliver of light could ever hope to reach.

Down here, there is no sound. Nothing but the numbing cold and the magnetic pull that calls him to the bottom of the ocean. 

The sea, it closes upon him like moving walls, like the lid of a coffin slamming shut. It feels a lot like finality. 

His body doesn't rebel. It is useless, Viktor knows, to claw his way to a surface he can't even see. He sinks beyond the seabed. He sinks beyond life.

Viktor gives up.

  


* * *

  


Then he feels Yuuri. 

The unmistakable strength of his hands, pulling Viktor into warmth. The softness of his lips, breathing life into Viktor's lungs.

  


* * *

  


He dreams himself awake.

Reality is his body cradled in Yuuri's lap. Blood fills Viktor's mouth, his lungs. His suit is drenched in red. Beneath it, bullets buried in the canvas of his mangled flesh.

And Yuuri. 

Viktor can feel him. The damp of his cheeks. The tremble of his breath. The bone-breaking steel of his hold. 

Yuuri's lips — soft and gentle, even beneath the crust of blood and the harshness of force — meet his own. Viktor can taste the scream kept firmly behind Yuuri's teeth, held only by the vestiges of Yuuri's self-control.

Yuuri kisses him, stealing air from punctured lungs, drawing Viktor's final breath as if it is his own.

Viktor _knows_ this, for everything that he is belongs to none but Yuuri.

And as life leaves him, he feels the rush of Yuuri's breath filling his lungs, his veins, his _self._

Viktor dreams of the fall and knows that there is no better death — or life — than this.


End file.
